


Flexing

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: It's just a biceps! ok, two. Marinette is just admiring them on two different guys. What harm can it do? (Make a guess)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 49
Kudos: 215





	Flexing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Biceps. Lou, look what you did. (she caught me in weak moment after I've just watched Reflekdoll, that's what she did)  
> SMH. Go, read at your own risk.

_ You’re a superhero, Marinette. You can go out there and be the one to save the day (or maybe some other time when she had Tikki). You shouldn’t swoon just because someone (Adrien!) saved you. _

As peptalkes went, it wasn’t bad, but it totally didn’t work.

Yes, she loved being strong and independent and the one who everyone looked up to, but maybe it was something deep inside of her that yearned to be saved, protected, just  _ once.  _ Not that Adrien hadn’t done it before as well.

None of them had been like this time, though. She’d just stood there, frozen to the spot as the akuma made the whole ground shake and everyone fall off. Yes, she was a superhero, but could still get scared. She hadn’t noticed at all the piece of plaster falling towards her until she was pushed out of its way.

Not that it was anything as rough as being pushed away. It was amazing how quick and at the same time gentle he was. He cradled her head with a hand, pressing her face to the crook of his neck as he rolled them over to a stop away from danger. He propped himself up on his other arm so as not to squish her, but remained in place in case more fell near them. 

She never once felt her personal space invaded  _ (let him invade it all he wanted! _ ) but still he apologised for tackling her and for having to stay like that for a little. She didn’t mind, not at all! She was busy getting drunk on his cologne, since her nose was literally buried in his neck (It wasn’t fair, like not fair at all, that he could smell this good!) while also looking for places to hold onto without getting too handsy. After all, she didn’t want to make this awkward. 

Ok, his arm was a safe place, right? It was just an arm, she thought as she placed her palm at the top of it. Mmm. Ok, but it was wow, like rock solid! And smooth at the same time! She stole a look (which was difficult from her position, but sacrifices!) to see the bare skin peeking under his short sleeve. Oh, yes, it was a really warm day and yes, why not have these gorgeous muscles on display, right?

Ok, she had to admit she hadn’t known he was  _ that _ fit. It was hard to tell with more layers of clothes. She suddenly wished it was summer in Paris all year round. She wouldn’t mind, not at all. 

Marinette watched fascinated as the muscles rippled as he adjusted his position. She could feel that under her fingers as well. Did he get that fit only from fencing, she wondered. Ok, they weren’t the big, bulging muscles she’d seen on bodybuilders or professional athletes. But well, for a 15-year old it was quite impressive. 

“I think the coast is clear for now,” he said in her ear, making her shiver. He slowly got up and reached for her. She could feel her cheeks flame up when she took his hand. This was a bit more skin-on-skin contact in such a small period of time than she was used to. 

“Thank you, you have good muscles…. I mean, reflexes!” Yeah, she now kind of wanted that piece of plaster to make a return and fall on her head. 

“Can you make sure you stay safe while I go check on the others?” He said with a soft smile, not perturbed by her comments in the least. He was an angel. 

“Of course, go be a hero.” Something flashed across his eyes, but she was too busy wanting to bite her tongue to pay too much attention to it. _ Yeah, tell him how much you’d like to see him in a skintight suit,  _ again _ , while you’re at it.  _ “I mean, yeah. Go.” She waved him off weakly. Before leaning against the wall. Too much excitement for this morning and this was only the beginning. Now if she could find a place to transform before Mister Bug made an appearance.

*

She never got the chance to do it. It felt as if Adrien had barely left her when her partner dropped in front of her. He shushed her and it was only then that she realised the akuma was literally just around the corner. 

She couldn’t transform, not with him there and not so close to the akuma. Well, it was a good thing that she wasn’t Ladybug. She felt a lot more relaxed to leave Chat, er, Mister Bug deal with this now. He’d taken on a few akumas with surprising efficiency, making her not regret her decision to give him a try.

But as she watched him fight the akuma, who was trying to use the same crushing strength on him as they’d used to make the ground ripple under their feet, she felt sorry for him. It looked like a tiring fight where he had to use both his head and physical strength at the same time. She was sure he could have used her help, but it was too late.

And he was good, she had to admit. The ease with which he moved, the hits he got at the akuma, it was very interesting to watch, especially since she rarely got the chance to be just an observer. She doubted she was as agile as him. Yes, the transformation enhanced their natural abilities but she didn’t have any fighting abilities to begin with. He was much more skilled in this and it showed.

The lucky charm he got stumped him for a bit, especially since he didn’t have enough time to think about it in peace. Doing everything on the go was hard, she knew that from experience. So it took some time but he finally managed to free the akuma and cleanse it. And then it was the Miraculous Ladybugs clearing everything, restoring order. Marinette couldn’t help smiling as she watched.

Oh well, school was officially over after that fight, everyone already gone anyway. She might as well go home.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” 

She jumped a little when she heard his voice. She hadn’t expected him to stick around.

“Yeah, everything is fixed and I wasn’t hurt in the first place. A friend saved me,” she said, feeling her cheeks turn hot again, which was stupid!

“That’s good,” Chat said with a friendly smile. “Need a lift home?”

“Are you sure you don’t need to go? The fight was quite long.” She couldn’t think of a more subtle way to remind him of the timer of his Miraculous. 

“I have a minute.” 

She wanted to protest. She lived like a minute away, for goodness sake! But he also wanted to help. Well, what harm could it do?

“Ok,” she said, starting a little when she felt his arms around her as he lifted her up and headed towards the bakery. “I can walk,” she reminded him, amused. 

“It’s easier this way,” he said shrugging. 

It was different being carried by him. She didn’t exactly feel scared, but it wasn’t like having a suit and superpowers of her own in case they got stranded on a rooftop. So well, this was her excuse for holding onto him.

Like, there wasn’t any other. It wasn’t like she wanted to feel up his arms, right? She had to put her hand somewhere and it ended up on the smooth material of his suit, which did nothing to hide the muscle underneath and…

_ What is wrong with you, Marinette? It wasn’t enough feeling up Adrien today, you have to do it with Chat too? _

But what if it was for scientific reasons? Like, she was curious. Chat was a superhero and Adrien was an ordinary guy. It was interesting to compare them in that department. 

It was not surprising that Chat was fit. Like, she had eyes (at least when she allowed herself to look.) She was looking now. With the way he was holding her, his biceps was locked in position, filling up his suit. Was it a coincidence that the black on the inner part of his arm accentuated the form of his arm like that, she wondered. It also felt so smooth under her fingers. She knew this was the suit, but well, she could still feel the contours of the muscle underneath. 

It felt strangely familiar, as if she’d been holding onto it not that long ago. Muscles were the same for everyone one, right? It shouldn’t be surprising that she could see the similarities with Adrien.  _ Right? _

She wanted to convince herself that this was a strange coincidence. It couldn’t mean a thing. Except that it would explain how Chat had found her so quickly. How he’d been so close to the school in the first place. 

She lifted her head gingerly, taking in the blond hair the wind blew to the side. If he looked down at her, she’d get a glimpse of his eyes, which were as green as Adrien’s. Well, the same actually. It  _ was _ him.

Before she could react, although her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it, they arrived on her balcony. Only for the final beep of his Miraculous to sound. She knew he barely had time to move, the transformation would wear off in seconds, leaving him stranded.

“Stay,” she said, turning her back to him as he put her down.. He didn’t know that she knew. He couldn’t say anything because in the next second she felt the wave of energy as he transformed.

Marinette reached into her purse for the spare macaron she kept there even when she didn’t need it (yeah, Camembert was all Plagg would eat). She’d expected to hand it over to him, but then she felt something nuzzle her cheek. 

“Oh, Marinette, I’m so tired,” Tikki said. The poor kwami! She could probably barely think straight with how tired she was so she’d mistaken her current holder. She felt Chat  _ (Adrien!) _ , stiffen next to her. 

“Here, Tikki,” Marinette told Tikki, giving her the macaron. She saw the realisation in the kwami’s eyes, the regret. But she just patted her head gently, letting her know that it was okay.

“M’lady?” 

“Yeah, it’s me, Adrien,” she said, turning around. It was really him, oh wow. 

“You knew?” He asked, looking at her in surprise.

“Just figured it out,” she said, shrugging. 

“But how?” He asked just as her eyes fell on the hem of his shirt sleeve. So black was his colour, yes. But she wouldn’t mind if the sleeve rode up just a little more, revealing that biceps in all its glory. “Marinette?” She saw him follow her eyes to his arm. 

“Have you been working out?” she asked, unable to resist the temptation to lift a hand and trace the muscle with a finger.

“Not more than usual,” came his confused reply. Then he chuckled. “Although yeah, being a superhero is a great workout in itself.”

Of course, it made sense. She’d seen the changes that came with vigorous fights in her own body. But since he was usually the one more engaged physically in a fight, it would be more pronounced for him.   
“Well, you sure look fit,” she admitted, flushing. God, she’d spent the day probably looking as red as a tomato because of him.

“You like?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, all trace of confusion gone from his face. He was in his element now. Which was confirmed when he flexed the very muscle she’d been looking at just now. 

“I like,” she admitted through laughter. “As long as you don’t think that I fell for you because of your biceps.” 

“Wait, you fell for me?” He asked, serious once again.

“Eh, it happened a while ago. A loong time ago,” she said, laughing nervously.

“It was me?” He asked incredulously.

“It’s still you. I like you equally in a skintight suit and in normal clothes,” she said. Her cheeks felt so hot. What was with her and oversharing today?

“Finally. At least she admitted it,” a voice said and Marinette turned around to see Tikki looking at them amused, still chewing.

“Tikki!”

“What? You were so stubborn, you didn’t want to admit it to yourself. Why do you think I welcomed the opportunity to spend some time with Adrien? All done so you could finally see what was right in front of you.”

Laughter from yet another voice punctuated the statement. 

“Go, sugarcube!” Plagg said, joining Tikki. “They totally didn’t see that coming. They’d expect it from me but not from you.”

He was right, Marinette thought as she glared at her kwami. His kwami. Whatever.

“Now let’s leave them alone so they can kiss,” Tikki said, looking meaningfully at them before she dragged Plagg away.

Marinette looked after them, shaking with indignance. How could Tikki do this?

“Just leave me here to die of embarrassment,” she told Adrien without daring to look at him.

“Why? I rather like Tikki’s suggestion.”

A hand lifted her chin, making her look into soft green eyes.

“Besides, the blush looks lovely on you,” he added, his voice impossibly tender. Which only made her blush even more!

“Flatterer,” she said, deflecting even as she melted on the spot.

“Just saying the truth,” he said, shrugging.   
“Just kiss me already,” she muttered. Anything to not be in the spotlight like that. Also, anything to finally have his lips on hers. Yes, just like that. As he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling her very fit partner, and hopefully more, closer. She definitely liked that. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Please do yourself a favour and go rewatch Reflekdoll. The animators totally outdid themselves with Mister Bug and this is the hill I'll die on!)


End file.
